mi cerezo mi unico amor
by melilove
Summary: sakura y naruto son pareja ambos asisten al instituto konoha pero en entre ellos se interpondrá alguien... podrán superar esto? one-shot


**hola a todos!**

aca les traigo un regalito para antes de navidad y que los disfruten es de naruto&sakura

espero que lo disfruten

un saludo enorme a todos y que pasen unas hermosas fiestas! :D

* * *

**Mi cerezo mi único amor**

.

.

.

_Único capitulo_

.

.

.

En el prestigioso instituto Konoha para personas adineradas y de poder asistían los hijos de las personas más influentes de todo Japón. En el patio del instituto se encontraban dos personas una mujer y un hombre ambos de 18 años de edad.

...

Ella se encontraba sonrojada por su acción reciente, él la miraba estupefacto no comprendía lo que acababa de suceder… como era posible que justamente ella la que consideraba su amiga lo haya besado

**Porque lo has hecho?** – le pregunto serio y con tono enojado mirándola duramente cohibiéndola mas ante la mirada dura que el hombre frente a ella la observaba

**N-Naruto y-yo lo…** - la joven no sabía que decir estaba aterrada, emocionada y nerviosa por no saber justificar su acción – **y-yo te amo siempre me has gustado!**

El rubio de ojos azules intensos se quedo mudo ante la confesión de la joven frente a el que se encontraba nerviosa y sonrojada si es posible más que un tomate

**Oye yo n-no** – no pudo continuar al escuchar que alguien los encontraba viendo y decidió interrumpir

**Con que engañando a sakura… Naruto ** – dijo un pelinegro de ojos afilados y mirada fría sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes pero cuando escucharon el ruido de algo caerse y ver a una cabellera rubia correr el rubio quiso reaccionar tratando de ir a detenerla y explicarle pero el puño de un enojada pelinegro lo detuvo – **tsk Naruto te dije que no la lastimaras!**

**Sasuke-teme no es como piensas yo no la bese – **ante lo que dijo el rubio con tono desesperado el Uchiha lo miro fijamente viendo que en sus ojos decía la verdad poso su mirada en la chica a lado de su amigo – **porque lo hiciste?! Sabias perfectamente que el…**

**Porque lo amo! – **dijo la joven a voz en grito interrumpiendo el sermón que le estaba por dar se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo ante la mirada furiosa del Uchiha

**Tu idiota arregla esto** – dirigiéndose al rubio que cayó de rodillas tomándose la cabeza con desesperación – **Naruto…**

**Que hago Sasuke yo no quería que esto pasara nunca lo vi venir** – el rubio le explico rápidamente al Uchiha – **Ino seguro ira a contarle tengo que explicarle que no fue mi culpa… que la amo únicamente a ella**

**Naruto-dobe ve a arreglarlo – **tomándose el puente de la narizpara luego posar su mirada en el rubio que poniéndose de pie frente a él** – te di la oportunidad con ella no lo arruines… no tendrás otra oportunidad con ella**

**Sasuke – **el rubio vio a su amigo dar mediavuelta y salir del lugar dejando al rubio viendo a su amigo con preocupación – **no dejare que te la quedes teme, es mía**.

.

.

.

Una rubia se encontraba en la mansión de una pelirosa ambas de 18 años cursaban el último año de secundaria próximas a entrar a la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón, la Todai de Tokio que se encontraba en su habitación bastante grande con vista al patio lleno de flores y cerezos, Sakura Haruno una de las chicas más hermosas del instituto Konoha tenía cuerpo de diosa con todos los atributos en su lugar senos grandes pero no exagerados a la medida justa para lucirlos sin ser vulgar , cintura estrecha piernas largas una cabellera rosada suave y abundante lacia ondulada en el final dándole un aspecto tierno con unos hermosos ojos jades como esmeraldas, su mayor atributo según la población masculina ; la rubia frente a ella ambas sentadas en la cama , Ino Yamanaka rubia de cabello largo atado en una alta coleta dejando un flequillo largo tapando uno de sus ojos azules cielo de cuerpo escultural junto con Sakura es una de las más hermosas de Konoha.

La rubia abrazaba fuertemente a su amiga que se encontraba llorando sobre su hombro – **Sakura… no te lo podía ocultar eres mi mejor amiga mi hermana se que no te gusta que te oculten cosas y esto es algo grave no podía dejar**

**Está bien Ino entiendo – **secándose las lagrimas la pelirosa mira a su amiga agradecida** – gracias cerda **

**De nada frente estamos siempre juntas – **tomando el meñique de la pelirosa** - sin ocultarnos nada jamás!**

**Pero no entiendo cómo pudo… pensé que me amaba – **la pelirosa tenía su mirada triste posada en el ventanal que daba a su patio – **necesito que me explique porque lo hizo…**

**Esa maldita perra haciéndose la inocente – **dijo con odio la rubia apretando entre sus manos una almohada descargando su furia en ella – **ya decía yo que tan santita no podía ser… zorra!**

**Hmp de eso no hay duda amiga! – **apretando sus puños fuertemente dejándose las uñas marcadas – **pero esto no se queda así con sakura Haruno no se mete nadie!**

Ambas oyen el ruido del celular de la pelirosa sonando pero ella ignora el llamado que viene sonando desde antes que Ino llegara con ella pero cuando suena el timbre en la mansión Haruno ambas se quedan viendo en dirección a la puerta, ambas vuelven a lo suyo pero cuando se oye el toqueteo de puerta con insistencia ambas se miran extrañadas. La pelirosa acercándose a la puerta la abre encontrando del otro lado a un rubio

**Sakura-chan** – dijo el rubio viendo el rostro de su novia que se mostraba restos de lagrimas – **por favor déjame explicarte**

**Naruto…** - sorprendida por encontrar al rubio allí viendo su rostro afligido decide aceptar porque a pesar de todo lo ama - **pasa**

.

.

.

Al otro día en el instituto llegaban de la mano un rubio y una pelirosa que como siempre obtenían las miradas del cuerpo estudiantil tanto femenino como masculino y no es para menos el Namikaze Naruto hijo de Minato Namikaze presidente de Japón y de Kushina Uzumaki de Namikaze una reconocida diseñadora de modas internacionalmente , es parte del club de básquet de Konoha jugando con la camiseta número 9 tiene ofertas de múltiples universidades donde podría desarrollarse como jugador profesional ; sakura Haruno es hija única de Kizashi Haruno un reconocido empresario internacional teniendo cadenas de hoteles y restaurantes repartidos por el mundo y de Mebuki Haruno también una reconocida modelo internacional donde tiene su propia agencia de modelos en todo el continente asiático y europeo , su hija heredara las compañías de sus padres estudiando en la Todai.

Verlos juntos fue toda una sorpresa Naruto profesaba abiertamente su amor por la Haruno pero ella estaba enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke hijos de los empresarios Uchiha Fugaku y Mikoto que tienen agencias de automóviles por todo el continente asiático y europeo, pero después de un tiempo la Haruno empezó a notar mas al Namikaze comenzando a pasar más tiempo con él y olvidando de a poco al Uchiha decidieron comenzar una relación.

.

.

Al divisar a una pelinegra que se encontraba junto a su hermana y primo yendo a sus clases son detenidos por una pelirosa y un rubio, detrás de ellos más atrás se encontraban los amigos de la pareja Ino, Karin, Sai, Suigetsu ambos son parejas y Sasuke Uchiha que miraba interesado por lo que fuese a pasar frente a el, llamando la atención de los demás alumnos que veían como el grupo más popular del instituto se encontraba frente a los Hyuga muchos se acercaron a observar que sucedía. Pero cuando la Haruno le dio una bofetada a Hyuga Hinata todos se sorprendieron y ahogaron un gemido de sorpresa por la acción de Sakura Haruno.

Hinata con el rostro ladeado enfrento temerosa la mirada dura y fría de Sakura que la miraba con furia y superioridad

**Eres una zorra desgraciada Hyuga** – dijo con desprecio viendo como la pelinegra no podía sostenerle la mirada – **no te le vuelvas a acercar porque te ira peo**r

**Y-yo l-lo **– siendo cortada por la furiosa pelirosa no pudo continuar

**No pidas disculpas cuando no las sientas** – tomando el rostro del rubio lo beso enfrente de ella que comenzó a derramar lagrimas – **respeta tu lugar… jamás lo tendrás.**

**Oye Haruno respeta a mi prima y pídele disculpas! – **le ordeno Neji Hyuga furioso por el atrevimiento del grupo popular del instituto, mas por la chica pelirosa – ahora

**Primero que nada tu no le ordenas nada a sakura-chan Hyug**a – dijo retador y furioso Naruto al ver cómo le ordenaban a su hermosa novia siendo secundado por el Uchiha – **además**

No pudo continuar porque sakura se le adelanto – **déjalo Naruto… Neji tu primita tiene que pedir disculpas **

**Porque tendría que hacerlo?! Ella jamás te ha hablado ni hecho nada** – dijo firmemente Hanabi Hyuga

Ante la disputa que se genero por el alboroto todos en el instituto estaban al tanto de lo que sucedía pero no el motivo por el que la Haruno fue a abofetear a Hinata Hyuga pero presintiendo que pronto se enterarían aguardaron para saber

**Tu prima beso a mi novio** – le confesó la Haruno viendo fijamente con ojos fríos a Hinata que se hundía en su lugar de la vergüenza – **sabiendo que es mío se atrevió a besarlo a la fuerza… no me extraña es una zorra desgraciada… te advierto Hinata que si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Naruto la pagaras caro zorra.**

Hanabi y Neji voltearon sorprendidos por el acto de su prima/hermana no creyendo lo que hizo , sabían que ella está enamorada del rubio pero no creían que sabiendo que él tiene novia haya hecho ese acto tan bajo como besar al chico forzándolo, viendo decepcionados por el accionar de la chica posan su mirada en otro lado.

**Cómo pudiste Hinata?! Has desprestigiado el apellido con ese acto tan vulgar y bajo** – dijo duramente Hanabi – **lo siento mucho Haruno-san. Me avergüenzo del acto tan bajo de mi hermana**

Hinata ya soltaba lagrimas ante la humillación que estaba siendo sometida y es que tenían razón su acto fue una total bajeza, ella sabía que Naruto está con Sakura pero lo beso pensando que podría surgir algo entre ellos, pero lo que escucho del rubio jamás se lo espero

Lo siento mucho Hinata pero jamás podre verte de otra forma que como una amiga o alguien conocido – besando a la pelirosa tiernamente sonríe con una sonrisa de bobo se dirige nuevamente a la pelinegra que los miraba triste y llorosa – jamás amare a nadie como amo a Sakura Haruno - al terminar de decirlo la pelirosa lo toma de la nuca y lo besa apasionadamente frente a todo el alumnado – **por eso se que estamos siendo precipitados pero se que vamos a estar juntos para siempre… sakura Haruno quieres casarte conmigo?!**

Eso ultimo nadie se lo esperaba mucho menos Hinata que sintió su corazón ir rompiéndose poco a poco , pero con lo que contesto la pelirosa lo termino por destrozar

Claro que quiero Naruto! – dijo feliz la pelirosa abrazando fuertemente al rubio para luego besarlo

Sasuke Uchiha se fue rápidamente del lugar luego de la declaración del rubio no queriendo ver como el amor que rechazo tiempo atrás le pertenece a su mejor amigo.

.

.

.

En la mansión Haruno se encuentran los dueños de casa sentados en el sillón grande de color rojo sangre, frente a ellos en un sillón igual se encuentra la familia Namikaze. Los padres de Naruto y sakura se encontraban sorprendidos por lo que sus hijos les dijeron, las primeras en reaccionar fueron las madres que soltaron un grito eufórico y de alegría corriendo a felicitar a los jóvenes prometidos.

Naruto aclarándose la garganta se situó frente al padre de la pelirosa – **señor me concede la mano de su hija?**

Kizashi Haruno bufo cruzándose de brazos, ante su actitud su esposa e hija les salió una gota de sudor **– es mi princesa mocoso… pero espero que la cuides y la hagas feliz porque si llego a ver lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos te corto las bolas mocoso!**

El rubio trago duro, mientras su padre Minato se ríe fuertemente por la amenaza "sutil" de su amigo Kizashi – **claro que sí señor!**

**Entonces pueden casarse** – termino aceptando a regañadientes el Haruno mayor. Mientras que el rubio posaba en el dedo anular un hermoso anillo con un diamante jade con detalles en zafiros en la mano de su ahora prometida, provocando el llanto en las madres por ver a sus retoños crecer ambas intervinieron.

**Yo te hare el vestido más hermoso del mundo Sakura-chan** – dijo emocionada Kushina tomando una mano de la pelirosa que la miraba nerviosa por el aura de su suegra

**Y yo te organizare la mejor boda cariño!** – termino tomando la otra mano de su hija que estaba libre, provocando mas gotas de sudor en la nuca de la pelirosa

"_Y esto es solo el inicio"_ – pensaron tanto el rubio como la pelirosa viéndose nerviosos pero felices por empezar su historia de amor.

…

_**.**_

_**Fin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Melilove**_


End file.
